A sweet dance
by cartoons22
Summary: A Valentine's day dance is coming around and Eddy has a poorly thought out plan to ask his crush for a dance that would backfire on him. Its the thought that counts though.


When the children of the cul-da-sac heard about a school dance for Valentine's day instead of having to give out pieces of paper, they were ecstatic beyond belief.

Well...most of the children except for Eddy, he was a bit different from them. Having realized he had a crush on his best friend dulled his excitement for the dance. Not because he didn't like dances, that was definitely not the case, but the expectancy to ask a girl to dance with him was a bit disheartening. But by the time the night of the dance came, he had devised a plan. Though this plan was far from solid, it was better than nothing at all.

This plan was about to be put into action, he just had to wait for a slow song. Two hours into the dance, a slow jazzy tune came on and couples formed on the dance floor.

Eddy scanned the room till he spotted him, Double D wasn't as dressed up as he expected but he was still attractive.

A collared white shirt with a black tie, normal tight jeans, courtesy of Eddy, and black and white converse. Eddy wasn't dressed too different, a collared red shirt with a white tie. Loose fitting jeans with a tear on the knee, and beat up black converse.

They were two opposite sides of a spectrum of personality but they clicked like they were one and the same.

Eddy walked over to Edd, seeing him looking bored and alone, since he didn't have a slow dance partner.

"Hey Sockhead..what's up?" Eddy could feel his body growing more and more tense but he held his head high, radiating false confidence. His question was met with a gap-toothed smile, warm and inviting, never showing a care in the world.

"Salutations Eddy, nothing much is happening on my end. How might you be doing this evening?" He asked, his every word sending jolts through Eddy's body.

"Me...ehh I'm a bit bored. I really wanted to dance with somebody but nobody is available. " Eddy said, sighing softly as he gestured around the room.

"That's quite a sha-" Edd started but was stopped by Eddy grabbing his hand unexpectedly.

"You're available, I'm available, how 'bout a quick dance?" Every nerve in Eddy's body was jumping, fear spreading throughout his body. This fear was only heightened when Edd let out a soft giggle, using his free hand to cover his mouth.

"W-What's so funny?" Eddy shrank in on himself, the feeling of rejection creeping up his spine.

"Why didn't you ask sooner? I've been waiting to have a dance." Edd smiled, his eyes warm and inviting and cheeks flushed a soft pink.

"I...I was too scared, I didn't wanna lose you as a friend just cause I wanted to dance." Eddy smiled past the fear inside him, but that slowly diminished as Edd pulled them both to the dance floor.

The jazzy tune was still playing as they found a space to dance in. They held eachothers hands for a moment, observing the couple's around them.

Eddy placed a hand on Double D's hip and held his other up, fingers laced together. Edd's hand found purchase on Eddy's shoulder and they gently swayed to the rhythm. Their foreheads eventually pressed together and their lips drifted. Then the music cut off, signaling the dance was over, leaving the two of them being stared at by a few people and leaving them without a kiss.

The walk home was uneventful till Edd walked to his front door, ready to bid his friends farewell.

"This was quite the enjoyable night Eddy, thank you." Edd beamed, hands clasped together in front of his chest like an excited child.

"Yeah it was pretty cool..." Eddy looked away, he wanted to kiss him but was Edd ready. His thoughts were interrupted by soft lips on his cheek an the smell of toothpaste and soap closer to him than ever.

Edd pulled away abruptly leaving Eddy blushing but beaming, eyes wide and his smile even wider.

"Goodnight Eddy." Edd whispered hugging Eddy, who surprisingly hugged back.

"G'night Sockhead." Eddy yelled walked away waving over his shoulder. Once he heard Edd's front door close he let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding in. This was better than what happened at the last dance. Instead of watching his friend dance with his presumed crush, he danced with his own crush. He hoped he could get a thousand more kisses like that in the near future. For now though he replayed the scene in his head over and over, remembering the smell of toothpaste and soap.


End file.
